rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 43 Enter the Cancer prone Cripple
(288) Lian: anyway so plans? (298) Danizelle: and more obnoxious personality traits. (252) Priceless Emerald: get the shipment to Denandsor (293) Niet: Ask all contacts if they've seen Guei Ren. (288) Lian: where are you shipping from? and which contacts? (293) Niet: The guild? Pass around stuff asking for any information on her? (288) Lian: So you are vaguely going to have people go after her fake self? (252) Priceless Emerald: and yes, she's transporting a shipment of slaves to them for Danizelle's uses (288) Lian: from where, is all I am asking (252) Priceless Emerald: yes, the guild (288) Lian: ...the guild is not a location (293) Niet: We don't have anything else to go on? Perhaps contact her supposed coven? Pass word around the other covens, leave someone to tell anyone who goes to the Thing? The first thing's to cut her off from Malfeas. (308) Danizelle (enter): 21:46 (252) Priceless Emerald: someplace vageuly near Denandsor (288) Lian: You don't know who he or she really is. You know a fake identity. You know charms exist to explicity do this (288) Lian: You've seen her use Ebon Dragon charms (288) Lian: So no place in particular? (252) Priceless Emerald: hmmm, the nearest scities are.... Varsi or Lartyn, it looks like (288) Lian: Not that they have a real problem with gettig people (293) Niet: She should have worked with a coven though? (252) Priceless Emerald: but yes, just someplace it wouldn't take ages to get them there (293) Niet: They're more likely to know something. (288) Lian: I mean even with the questionable tendencies of such they don't really have an emegration problem (288) Lian: she was working wtih them at one time, but struck out on herown soon after the thing since the others were upset over being kepet out of the whole Gate plan (252) Priceless Emerald: Gate plan? (293) Niet: So, we have absolutely no information on her? (293) Niet: Wait, doesn't Danzi have infallible Messanger? (288) Lian: You have nothing substantial on her. (288) Lian: Asside from she's been handing over information on AUtocthon to the southern Coven (288) Lian: Niet has built Gates from Malfeas to parts of creation for people (308) Danizelle: I need three more XP after training debt (252) Priceless Emerald: ah (293) Niet: So, we have a realm of existence that she's known to frequent. (293) Niet: Anyone think there's anything we can pursue there for now? (288) Lian: That and Malfeas (308) Danizelle: but no, no infallible bitch-imp again (288) Lian: And she's goine out of her way to mess with your plans (293) Niet: Right. (288) Lian: and you have theories (308) Danizelle: and an urge to feed her to Kimbery feet first. (288) Lian: Well you could go into her trap, you could try and build yourown for her or you could try and come up with something else (288) Lian: Or you could pay off mercienaries in Magical materials to hunt her down (288) Lian: Or you could do other stuff (293) Niet: Hmm. Paying off the mercs seems reasonable, even if we go into her trap. (252) Priceless Emerald: when are the others gonna arrive? (298) Danizelle (exit): 22:13 (288) Lian: hm? (288) Lian: that was to Jen (252) Priceless Emerald: lightning and ceylin (288) Lian: I don't know where Ceylin's player is, Lightning is right there (292) Lightning Without Thunder: im heer (293) Niet: Any opinion Lightning? (288) Lian: she's just actually quiet oocly. It shows how good an rper she is! (292) Lightning Without Thunder: I have no opinions. (292) Lightning Without Thunder: and wtf (252) Priceless Emerald: sorry (252) Priceless Emerald: hadn't noticed you (288) Lian: and there's that whole bunch of other stuff thats sort of hanging (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Testicles? (288) Lian: Not in this group (293) Niet: The Mask, Velos, Raksi, getting Lookshy on our side? (288) Lian: Right (293) Niet: That and building more PSV bombs to get rid of the underworld. (322) Danizelle (enter): 22:27 (293) Niet: You're turning into me. (288) Lian: So you have alot of options to deal with (293) Niet: But that's happening automatedly. (288) Lian: many of which might help with your infiltraitor.. and you still have an Eye to placate (324) Kel (enter): 22:29 (324) Kel: (( Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas is a lot longer than I expected for a movie whose plot is 'one time, Hunter S. Thompson did more drugs than usual.' )) (293) Niet: Wasn't our strategy for that "This person slighted you intentionally! Hey, she might have one of the Exaltations you hate. Go sate your unending thirst for vengeance on her!" (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Isn't that basically the reason we do anything? (293) Niet: No, I mean tell that to the Eye. (288) Lian: That would you know require communication (293) Niet: He's been sending dozens of letters to us. (293) Niet: Niet can send one back. (288) Lian: He summons a dmeon when he remembers to tell you to hurry up (293) Niet: Sending a messenger Agatae? (292) Lightning Without Thunder: bzzzz (293) Niet: Or use thaumaturgy to get a ghost? (288) Lian: You could (288) Lian: As I said there's a bunch of things left undone and a bunch of ways to potentially deal with your infiltraitor (293) Niet: So, what do we need to finish with Raksi again? And I'm not sure we have Danzi. (288) Lian: Find someway to gain SCS which involves breaking into Autocthon's Forge.. or you know go directly to the source (288) Lian: and whatever you did with Regina (308) Danizelle (exit): 22:42 (293) Niet: Regina? The Sidereal? (288) Lian: yes (292) Lightning Without Thunder: I bet it's Brigid. (288) Lian: well the one you loified from the ring (293) Niet: And directly to the source as in Mara? (293) Niet: Or the yozi? (288) Lian: The Source of Exaltations (288) Lian: you could iethe ryou know try and jurryrig his notes.. or go to him (293) Niet: So... Anyone have an opinion? (252) Priceless Emerald: well, Priceless is getting the slaves there as a priority (324) Ceylin: Well, taking care of business might be a bit easier with a SCS-wielding elder Lunar on our side. (293) Niet: So, try to get into the forge, or go to Autocthonia? I'd prefer the latter, but Niet would be very nervous about doing so. (324) Ceylin: Autochthonia would make more sense if we can get the Alchemicals in Creation on our side. (324) Ceylin: If not, the forge. (288) Lian: you know vaguely where two groups are (288) Lian: Or you can work on all those other things. you have so many things going on (324) Ceylin: Going to Autochthonia to deal with Guei and unlock SCS all in one go? (252) Priceless Emerald: wait till priceless brings the raw materials for danizelle first, though (288) Lian: and possibly throwing lightning at him (292) Lightning Without Thunder: augh (288) Lian: having slaves shipped isn't really a problem. YOu don't really have a problem getting Free people either, You're alot closer to Paragon levels of emegration.. so maybe someone should start buying those charms (324) Ceylin: What charms? (288) Lian: The obdience marking Malfeas charms? (324) Ceylin: Those are actually pretty much next on the list of things I plan to buy, now that I've got the flurry breaker and other people have the good bits of Cecelyne's tree. (288) Lian: Generally you have a loyal and happy populace I mean they have tains and indoor plumbing (322) Danizelle: They just have monsters ruling over them (293) Niet: Hmm, so we'll make them obedient? (288) Lian: That makes them unique in creation how? (293) Niet: So they won't care about shifting into ultra-skilled pseudo-harems once those are used? (288) Lian: So ging to Autocthon? (322) Danizelle: Bleh, Niet's style sense needs some SERIOUS reformatting (293) Niet: Looks like it? (288) Lian: Presumably the doser one? (293) Niet: Through Raksi's friends? (288) Lian: That would be the closer direction (288) Lian: farther is south (293) Niet: Yeah then. (293) Niet: Unless anyone objects to working with the non-hostile nation. (322) Danizelle: Hardly. (288) Lian: So what do you look for? (293) Niet: The alchemical circle that was with Raksi/ (293) Niet: ?* (252) Priceless Emerald: This is out of Priceless' specialization, so she's got little real opinion (252) Priceless Emerald: though she'd LOVE to taint and turn the Autocthonians (288) Lian: So just back that way or try to figure where they came from based on what they told you? (322) Danizelle: the latter (288) Lian: after some time flying.. its not that hard to figure out from the air you know with the giant metal head (322) Danizelle: "A little ostentatious, don't you think?" (324) Ceylin: "I don't see anything wrong with it." (324) Ceylin: Says Ceylin, the giant brass angel. (252) Priceless Emerald: "It IS a bit... unusual." stated Priceless. (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can I piss on it?" (293) Niet: "Aww, how cute. Can I have one?" (288) Lian: There's a large number of prefad type factories around it, the trees are cleared for a couple of miles around it (322) Danizelle: "I prefer a little more subtlety." So says the medusa-naga with six arms and large fins. (288) Lian: You can see people coming in and out of the mouth (322) Danizelle: "Shall we say Hello? Or would you lot prefer to play things less overtly?" ** (322) Danizelle reaches back and pulls her own shadow over herself like a caul, her image solidifying back into her mortal guise. ** ** (252) Priceless Emerald had already done that hours ago ** (293) Niet: Niet likewise shifts into a mortal form, albeit one much younger than that which she last assumed. (288) Lian: Niet has no unnatural features right now (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do I fucking have to?" (252) Priceless Emerald: "If you ask me, that's a yes." she told Lightning ** (322) Danizelle kisses lightning on the cheek. "It's not like you aren't beautiful either way. You should try that face without the monster girl looks. You'll lure in the flies dearie." ** (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning does so, making her body almost outrageously curvy. "Fuck everything, I feel like a pussy." (293) Niet: Niet totally remembered that. (288) Lian: Ceylin of course does nothing as usual (324) Ceylin: Hey, she looks like a brass power armor wit wings. For once, she'll fit in! (288) Lian: Heh (288) Lian: So just landing? (293) Niet: Sounds like it. (252) Priceless Emerald: *nod* (288) Lian: Well the autocthonians are definately ready weapons drawn on your landing site (293) Niet: Niet scans around, looking to spot Fist of the Maker or co. (322) Danizelle: "Awww they're so friendly." (288) Lian: Looks like mostly mortals (252) Priceless Emerald: "We do not come to harm you." Priceless stated disarmingly, having predicted hostility, from the descriptions she'd been given of them (322) Danizelle: 1d4 => 3 = (3) ** (322) Danizelle smiles. ** (322) Danizelle: "We're not hostile." She speaks easily to them, having jacked the autocthonian language from fist of the great maker (252) Priceless Emerald: She spoke in old realm, by the way (288) Lian: (Manipulation+Presence, Danzi, Charisma+linguistisc Emerald) (322) Danizelle: stunt? (288) Lian: (+2) (322) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,6,5,4,2,1,1,1 = (5)Lying again, surprise surprise. App 5. (252) Priceless Emerald: (Stunt? can I qualify for Cecy excellency? (322) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (288) Lian: how long were you planning? (252) Priceless Emerald: (Probably since they told her they were going to talk to them) (288) Lian: (ok you cna use it) (252) Priceless Emerald: (+2 as well?) (322) Danizelle: (( It's pidgin old realm, you can understand it with a little mental stretching)) (252) Priceless Emerald: (I put two motes into it) (288) Lian: (yes) (252) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,6,5,4,4,2 = (4) (252) Priceless Emerald: (5 succs) (288) Lian: they keep their weapons up but don't fire (322) Danizelle: "Feeling a mite paranoid boys?" (288) Lian: "State your business"(River tongue) (252) Priceless Emerald: She she shifts to River Tongue, "We wish to speak to the ones who lead you." she stated honestly, smiling disarmingly. (288) Lian: "why?" (252) Priceless Emerald: "Forgive me for saying so, but I believe that is their concern, not yours. Trust me when I say we wish them no harm." she replied, diplomatically. (324) Ceylin: "We're here to enter Autochthon," Ceylin says in Riverspeak, voice loud enough for pretty much everybody to hear. "If you welcome us, you'll find us the best allies you're going to get. If you try to oppose us... well, we'll show you that those champions of yours are dust before our power." (324) Ceylin: (( Rolling persuasion with full 1st excellency. )) (252) Priceless Emerald: (ignore mine) (324) Ceylin: (( Er, Performance. )) (324) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (8) (324) Ceylin: 11 (288) Lian: The group seems sufficiently cowed (324) Ceylin: "See? Easy." She turns to the nearest cowering group. "Now take us to your leader." (324) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's other car is a flying saucer. )) (288) Lian: ((with spikes and skulls on it) (322) Danizelle: "Ceylin you realize there's better negotiation tactics than stick and bigger stick." (288) Lian: The group starts leading them in (324) Ceylin: "Yeah, the difference between my tactics and everybody else's is that mine don't take two hours." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, but ours are less likely to produce bad blood." she countered. (293) Niet: Niet skips along merrily. (288) Lian: and into the mouth (288) Lian: they run into more people who start talking in their language (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls her eyes and mouths 'ours.' "Why did we take the new bitch with us?" (288) Lian: there's some shouting stuff about orders and stuff about "taking you to the Assembly" much yelling back and forth (322) Danizelle: "She's another who can negotiate with more than "My way or Die." You and Ceylin are good at that one. Niet couldn't negotiate her way out of a crapsack without shaping someone to obey her." (252) Priceless Emerald: She nodded, "Plus, if what you say is true, they may know of you, I am a new variable, something they may not expect." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "All we need is you. She's just an egotistical ass." (322) Danizelle: "they hardly know me either. They talked to the autos without me." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed? Good news." she stated with a smile at Danizelle (322) Danizelle: "Relax, Love." (288) Lian: They seem to be getting violent (324) Ceylin: "We can handle ourselves," Ceylin states to the crowd with a bit of force to her voice. "Go back to guarding the gate." ** (322) Danizelle gets in close and gently places hands on mortal shoulders strategically to calm both sides. "This is not the time for strife amongst your own. Don't dishonor yourselves by letting outsiders hear you fight each other. Let us talk to someone with command authority please." ** (288) Lian: They go back to guarding its like they are randomly built to accept orders given from authority or something (322) Danizelle: "Ok, now I am confused. Usually people would be more resistant." (252) Priceless Emerald: "We will find out more within, I believe." she told Danizelle. (288) Lian: (Ceylin can socialy beat people much like Myrah..so really extras soak umi) (293) Niet: "I can too negotiate!" (293) Niet: "It's just easier to brainwash." (293) Niet: Niet nods at this sage wisdom. (322) Danizelle: ((she was more referring that usually one hero-chump or another resists)) (322) Danizelle: "I'm not having this argument with you Niet." (293) Niet: (GOLDEN YEARS! Oh wait, don't have that.) (322) Danizelle: ((Yes, make Danzi remember the happy time shaking Niet violently)) (288) Lian: ((danzi is addicted to shaking Niet)) (322) Danizelle: ((It's so very cathartic. everyone should do it!)) (293) Niet: (It's not Niet's fault no one else bothered to learn her dialect of whatever language she's speaking at the moment.) (322) Danizelle: ((I'm not spending XP on Nietspeak.)) (288) Lian: ((its her fault that Nietish is as diffrent as Rocktongue) (252) Priceless Emerald: "Shall we proceed? It seems we have some form of tacit permission." (293) Niet: Niet, in typical fashion, waits for someone else to walk into the unknown territory first. (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning runs ahead. (288) Lian: You get to an elevator (322) Danizelle: "Niet do you ever get bored with being scared of danger?" ** (252) Priceless Emerald moves a tad more elegantly than Lightning, as she heads to it ** (293) Niet: "Not dying continues to hold a strange fascination for me. The existant is more cute than the nonexistant after all." (322) Danizelle: "Nothing risked, nothing achieved." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "What a fucking copout. I hate elevators." (322) Danizelle: "Gotta get there somehow, love." (293) Niet: "You can run around in circles while we wait if that helps." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Admittedly, I expected something a bit more dramatic," she commented to Lightning (288) Lian: an damant shell forms inside the walls and ceiling and a mechanical looking eye pops down, "Explain yourselves" (324) Ceylin: "We're here to negotiate, Friend Computer." (322) Danizelle: "We're looking to talk. We're looking for something stolen, looking for information and are willing to negotiate and pay for both." (252) Priceless Emerald: "We seek both what my companion mentioned, as well as a cultural exchange, if it is possible. There is much we could learn from each other." (252) Priceless Emerald: she state elegantly (288) Lian: "We will accept the small one" (293) Niet: "..." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snickers. "Okay." (322) Danizelle: "Much as I'm tempted to say yes, she's not for sale, and you do not want the amount of disruption she can bring while trying to be helpful." (322) Danizelle: "And more to the point, her talents you covet will not work outside Creation, and a few other very select locations." (252) Priceless Emerald: "I, for one, can produce areas that her talents will work within." she told the eye. (322) Danizelle: "Only in creation, however." (252) Priceless Emerald: "maybe, maybe not, that is yet to be seen." (288) Lian: "Data indicates pattern can reformate Void taint." (293) Niet: "Void taint?" (252) Priceless Emerald: (From charm description: The Charm otherwise functions normally in all other realms of existence.) (322) Danizelle: ((Danizelle is LYING!!! She does that. a lot.)) (288) Lian: ((its callwed "When shes' talking)) (322) Danizelle: ((More or less)) (322) Danizelle: "Explain Void Taint Please." (288) Lian: "That which Threatens the Maker" (322) Danizelle: "That description is horrifically vague." (252) Priceless Emerald: "If we became allies, we would be pleased to aid you with this.... problem. Though we would require more information." she told it. (288) Lian: (anyone have essence sight up?) (322) Danizelle: ((YES)) (288) Lian: Charm activating in response to statement (293) Niet: (Yeah.) (324) Ceylin: (( What's the user's essence? )) (288) Lian: (10) (288) Lian: (Int+occult to anylize) (324) Ceylin: (( 1m. Ceylin knows the source and it becomes Obvious to her. )) (324) Ceylin: (( Well, technically, I have to get 1 success on Perception + Awareness, so... )) (322) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,4,3,2,2,1 = (3) analasys. (324) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,3,3,1 = (3) (322) Danizelle: ((4 successes)) (293) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,5,5,4,3,3,1,1 = (3) (293) Niet: (5) (288) Lian: ((source the entire city around you.. you'd be generally familiar with them sorts of charm uses) (322) Danizelle: "Oh wow. That's big." (293) Niet: "How cute." (293) Niet: "Eep." Niet looks around a tad nervously. ** (322) Danizelle looks at the eye. "So what's this void-taint?" ** (293) Niet: "We're about to get shot somewhere." Niet warns. (322) Danizelle: "This is going to suck." ** (252) Priceless Emerald frowns, prepared to throw up a defensive charm if she must. ** (252) Priceless Emerald: (she still has mind-hand up, as usual) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh well... we're gonna die." (322) Danizelle: "Always the optimist, Lightning." (293) Niet: "Safely shot!" (322) Danizelle: "Oh, niet says it's safe... Thiat means it's probably not going to be fun." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Safely shot?" she asked for clarification (293) Niet: "Launched" (324) Ceylin: "... well, after the mouths..." (322) Danizelle: "This should be interesting. You taking mental Notes, Niet? I am in case I ever develop caring about magitech." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Oh." she stated (288) Lian: presuming no one interferes the elevators is fired off like a morter round.. however not striaght up but in an odd arc traveling quickly then slaming into the ground.. good for you it seems to be uilt for such and you don't take any damage.. the pod breaks open and all around you see what almost looks like a shadowland ** (322) Danizelle has a look around. ** (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning climbs out of the elevator. "That was fucked up." (288) Lian: With Freakshow.. I mean humans with poorly designed crude cybernetic implants and mowhawks along with stwisted and almost wrong mechanicla things.. they mostly seem to be attacking a whalled area (288) Lian: walled (288) Lian: there seem to be other pods aroud where trooops are running out of (324) Ceylin: "So what the fuck is all this?" (322) Danizelle: "What's with all the mechanical parts? I mean the moonsilver woman was weird enough." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning climbs onto Dani's shoulders. ** (252) Priceless Emerald strides forward, "I think we know who our enemies are." she told the others, nodding at the crude monstrosities. ** (293) Niet: Niet blinks. "Oh, void taint! It meant bad taste!" (293) Niet: Niet points at the crude cyborgs with mowhawks. (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a dumbass." (322) Danizelle: "really? They threw us out into the wilds with their equivalent of the barbarian hordes." (322) Danizelle: "Ceylin could you be a dear and capture one? We only need one." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning drops her disguise. (293) Niet: Niet glances around, watching to see if any punkish cyborgs attack the group. (288) Lian: people with essence sight up would litterally say the place looks sick (288) Lian: (danzi Int+medicine) (252) Priceless Emerald: "I believe we should... deprive the rest of their mortal coil." she stated, paying three personal to turn on her own essence sight. (322) Danizelle: 2nd cytheria (288) Lian: niet could I guess make the same roll with her pure int ** (322) Danizelle scans the area, looking at the life essence of Autocthon's world-body here and that of the mohawkian cyber-weirds., then compares it to what she knows of native autocthonian people and alchemical essence. ** (293) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,5,1 = (2) +5 from conviction channel (293) Niet: (7) (252) Priceless Emerald: (Easy way to cure sections of autocthon, turn it into Cecelyne desert, then Niet makes it autocthon again) (322) Danizelle: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,5,3,2,2 = (6) +4 successes. (288) Lian: (they'd probably also think that would work...)) (322) Danizelle: ((11 successes)) (293) Niet: (I think Niet might be able to shape Autocthon directly?) (252) Priceless Emerald: (IF that doesn't work, Niet) (324) Ceylin: "Capture one?" Ceylin shrugs and points at the nearest one. "You! Get over here!" (288) Lian: it turns with its inexplicably two chainsaw hands and rushes at Ceylin (288) Lian: (Jb) (322) Danizelle: "It's like cancer. It's also virulent. Until I know the vector don't let one touch you ." (293) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,6 = (3) (324) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,6,3,3,2 = (3) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,5,4 = (4) (322) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,5,5,5 = (2) (322) Danizelle: ((3)) (252) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,5,3,3,3 = (5) (288) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,3 = (2) attack! (324) Ceylin: "Guess I shoulda phrased that better." (252) Priceless Emerald: (5) (324) Ceylin: 5 (322) Danizelle: "Gets the job done." (252) Priceless Emerald: (gotta love Codajutor (288) Lian: (emerald, Ceylin, Lightning Niet, Danzi, Freakshow) (324) Ceylin: Is it just the one, or are others joining in? (288) Lian: just one right now. They are focused on rushing the walls crazy stylle (324) Ceylin: (( Do smashfists add to grapple attempts? )) ** (252) Priceless Emerald lashes out with mind hand, it is invisible, so -2 dv on his part, to grapple it. ** (288) Lian: ((yes) (288) Lian: (2) (252) Priceless Emerald: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,2 = (4) (252) Priceless Emerald: (uh.... wow) (322) Danizelle: ((HAX!)) (288) Lian: he is caught and froths wildly (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning simply swings all four blades at him, acid dripping from them. (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (6) (322) Danizelle: "LIGHTNINGINEEDHIMALIVE!" (324) Ceylin: "... well, that's that." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Aww." (288) Lian: ((Lightning 13d10 (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((You LIE)) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((5 dex + 5 str + 5 acc bonus from the kimbery swords.)) (288) Lian: (damage) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh)) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh god.)) (322) Danizelle: ((These guys can soak)) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,2,2,1 = (6) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*covers eyes*)) (288) Lian: (they can they Can, it comes form being on Voidpcp) (288) Lian: looks like Ceylins' going to have to grabe another one.. (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ahaha, whoops." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning doesn't look very sorry. (293) Niet: (Isn't there a unit called a tank in the Freakshow?) (324) Ceylin: "God fucking damn it, Lightning." (288) Lian: Luckily the option is there.. Join war (324) Ceylin: (( Yeah. )) (324) Ceylin: (( I hate mass combat with every cell of my body. )) (288) Lian: ((do you want to fight 20 eztras instead?) (322) Danizelle: ((Dude, even Danizelle alone can outfight 20 extras)) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning can probably kill 20 extras before Ceylin lifts her fat-ass hand.)) (252) Priceless Emerald: (I could dice them to bits) (324) Ceylin: (( Unfortunately, it would probably be better than playing the 'wait, so that's str + melee + might + unit damage + difference in magnitude + half the formation bonus +... )) (324) Ceylin: (( game. )) (324) Ceylin: (( Faster, I mean. )) (288) Lian: ((they need a mob unit rule)) (324) Ceylin: (( You know, a superlative word. )) (288) Lian: ((Something like letting you treat a mob ov zombies as one entity) (324) Ceylin: (( How about this... )) (324) Ceylin: "Now then!" Ceylin bellows toward the group of them while flaring her anima banner. "You can fight us and end up like your friend here," she points at the pile of meat that formerly was a dude, "Or you can surrender to us and maybe I won't break your spines." (322) Danizelle: ((We squish the extras, Danzi goes double size and gerabs two of them, restraining them while the others reduce the rest to threashing masses of metal and meat?)) (293) Niet: (We can do that in one round.) (324) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (7) Intimidate nuke (288) Lian: They pause.. then renewed because they are pcp laced cybernhilists bent on destroying everything (324) Ceylin: (( So do we count as a single unit, or what? )) (293) Niet: ((Can we just treat them as extras. It's one round...)) (288) Lian: (9just flurry like hell you can hit multiples keep going in combat) ** (322) Danizelle drops Loom-snarling deception, revealing her true form ans she swells to twice her size, eyeballing the enemies and choosing two that look less armed to the teeth ** (324) Ceylin: (( Alright. Well, that was Ceylin's turn. )) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sighs and dashes towards them, slashing at guy after guy. (293) Niet: Niet concentrates and five pinkish strips of light form in the air above her. They twist on themselves, rolling into thin needles and, as Niet brings both hands down, rocket off to strike five cyborgs. Upon connecting, each needle releases the light into its victim, filling them up and blasting out through every orifice. It should also, hopefully, turn them into nurses. (293) Niet: (stunt?) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((5 motes on excellency, 5-action flurry.)) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (9) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (6) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (5) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,6,6,4,3,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (5) (288) Lian: ((lightning has already killed something this turn, Niet then Danzi) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,5,4,4,2,1 = (10) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...each on a different target.)) (293) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,6,6,5,3,3 = (3) +10 successes from excellency and conviction channel... These dice don't matter do they? (293) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,2 = (4) +10 successes from excellency and conviction channel... These dice don't matter do they? (293) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,6,5,3,2,1 = (3) +10 successes from excellency and conviction channel... These dice don't matter do they? (293) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,6,5,5,2 = (3) +10 successes from excellency and conviction channel... These dice don't matter do they? (293) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,6,6,4 = (3) +10 successes from excellency and conviction channel... These dice don't matter do they? (288) Lian: (Still accept them because its easier that way for when your action comes around just keeping things in order) (293) Niet: (14, 14, 15, 15, 13) (288) Lian: (extras) (288) Lian: (danzi go) (252) Priceless Emerald: (so, they're dead nurses?) (293) Niet: (It doesn't kill, just shapes when it would otherwise kill.) (293) Niet: (So five cyborg-nurses) (288) Lian: (all the metal chunks drop to the ground and various other unsavery bits ** (322) Danizelle lurks then lashes out ferociously lurching in and grabbing two of the creatures with three arms each, grappling and immobilizing, then scoots behind Ceylin, spraying bolts of necrotic fire at any pursuers. ** (288) Lian: (2 roll dice) (322) Danizelle: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (5) grapple (322) Danizelle: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,4,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) grapple (322) Danizelle: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (10) Black fire from eyes! (322) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (4) Black fire from eyes! (322) Danizelle: 115d10.descending().vs(7) => 115d10.descending().vs(7) Black fire from eyes! (324) Ceylin: (( Black fire upon us! )) (322) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,6,5,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (4) Black fire from eyes! (288) Lian: grapple, die, Die die die (322) Danizelle: I grappled two of them (288) Lian: Misread that two grapples (288) Lian: second wave is pretty much down before it can do much I mean they have nice advantages but they are just mortals with some toys (324) Ceylin: "Now don't kill those ones!" (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ruining my fucking fun..." (322) Danizelle: "Why not? We have the ones we need for study." (288) Lian: there's plenty more to kill.. in lightning running range.. (288) Lian: the ones nearest you and seem to care about you are pretty much cut off, anyone could go get more, and lightning could definately get more (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (322) Danizelle: "If you want to kill more, slaughter your heart's content, just help me restrain these two so they can't move." (252) Priceless Emerald: "I will aid you in that task, fair Danizelle." she stated, aiding her with her mind hand as best she is able (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fair - I'm gonna kill you." (322) Danizelle: "No, I mean, help me staple them to the ground and immobilize their limbs. i'm not interrogating them. I'm vivisecting them." (322) Danizelle: "Lightning kill the newbie later." (293) Niet: "We can talk to the nurses." (252) Priceless Emerald: "It was a compliment, Fair Lightning, nothing to get mad over." she told her, before pinning them to the ground for Danizelle. (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you." (293) Niet: Niet wanders over to the, presumably confused, newly minted nurses. "Hi! The patient's Autocthon. Give me an update." (288) Lian: The nurses are very confused ** (322) Danizelle crushes, slashes and disables one of her captives' cyberware, then uses long spikes to pin it to the ground, deliberately avoiding vital arteries. She holds out the other one to Ceylin. ** (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that was hot." (322) Danizelle: "Ceylin would you please disable this one's devices without killing it for me?" (324) Ceylin: Ceylin holds the freak up by his head. "... Can't make any guarantees about the 'without killing' bit if I do it." (293) Niet: "It's important to give good medical care, right?' (322) Danizelle: "Just crush the metal on it's limbs. You shouldn't have too much trouble." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning floats around being useless. (324) Ceylin: Ceylin smashes the metal limbs as delicately as she can. ** (322) Danizelle shrinks down and very meticulously begins using all six of her hands and her razored talons to begin vivisecting the cancerous meat, focusing her genesis knowledge on the problem. ** (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "...hot~..." (288) Lian: it seems to be pretty worked in there ** (322) Danizelle doesn't bother being gentle, using mortal sight, essence sight and a lack of concern for the thing's comfort begins tearing away samples to examine, studying how it's cybernetics are attached and how it's flesh is corrupted. ** (288) Lian: (Int+occult) (293) Niet: "Now, we can't treat the problem if you don't tell us what it is." (322) Danizelle: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (10) torturous discovery! (252) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, could you try.... shaping this space into something less.... corrupt?" she asked of Niet (322) Danizelle: "Wait on that." (288) Lian: it seem to be wrapped up in their very essence, like charms (293) Niet: "So tell me what you were until you got better." (322) Danizelle: "Shape here it'll be like making a freehold part of creation. Raksha swarm and I won't get anything done." (288) Lian: "Void cultists" (293) Niet: "Good girl." Niet stretches up to pat the taller nurse on the head. "Now, what's a void cultist?" (288) Lian: "People who Hear the song of the Engine of Extinction. To Destroy the Maker and send his soul into the Void" (252) Priceless Emerald: "Can you still hear it?" she asked the nurses. ** (322) Danizelle looks over at the greater mass of psychopaths, and cocks her head, making a twisting gesture and fraising her hand, force-encasing an easy thousand wall-invaders in cocoons of stone and metal, forcing their bodies to reject the infection, and expunge the unnatural implants. ** (293) Niet: "What's the engine of extinction?" (288) Lian: "We don't hear it anymore" (288) Lian: Danzi has the autochonians proper freaking out (322) Danizelle: ((How much of the attacking force just got neutralized?)) (288) Lian: (about a tenth from what you can do as a quick geuss) (288) Lian: "what will be?" (293) Niet: Niet nods to Emerald. "You keep talking to them." (293) Niet: She wanders closer to the attacking force and concentrates, before lashing out with a wave of pink energy, turning them into an odd group of doctors, nurses, maids, cliche-mad scientists, and other such rolls. (252) Priceless Emerald: "Would you not like to rejoing your proper people in peace, and propserity, than inflict pointless destruction?" she asked the nurses (293) Niet: (Niet can hit about 300ish a go.) (288) Lian: (650) (288) Lian: (but they all have to be the same type) (293) Niet: (Ah. Maids then.) (293) Niet: (So roughly 8500 left?) (322) Danizelle: "I've got as many contained as I can manage out there ** (252) Priceless Emerald considers forming walls of force to enclose the enemies, if need be ** ** (322) Danizelle is also burning iconic with Shadows and Ligier's flame ** (252) Priceless Emerald: (how do the nurses respond to Priceless' query, Lian?) (288) Lian: "I don't know its so confusing" (322) Danizelle: "Ceylin, Lightning, would you please show these technomantically obsessed idiots what real engines of destruction are capable of while my little eggs percolate?" (293) Niet: "Not done yet!" (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't wanna." (324) Ceylin: "Damn right I can." (293) Niet: Niet continues, making a group of sexy mad scientist types, a group of nurses that's larger. She finishes off by making two more groups, both of amazon-esque soldiers that should be loyal to the coven. (252) Priceless Emerald: "You are free, their voices no longer constrict you, join those you have forsaken, find peace and unity where you know it belongs." she told the nurses. (293) Niet: Niet ends that task by falling down on her back panting. Her anima's in full bloom. (252) Priceless Emerald: (hgah, mistype, the voices, not their) (288) Lian: "but we don't we are wierd" (293) Niet: "Ceycey! I made you an army." (288) Lian: with about half taken out...tjhe Autocthonians can pretty quickly push things back (293) Niet: Niet doesn't move as she calls this. (322) Danizelle: "Lightning, imagine the stupidass magitech freaks are the new girl. Go to town." (293) Niet: (40%ish down.) (288) Lian: (you've pretty much done enough to shatter the inccursion) (252) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, you may want to make at least some of them loyal to Autocthonia, or at least make it so they claim they're loyal out of gratitude, so as to not wear out our welcome." she suggests to Niet quietly. (293) Niet: Niet's pretty much done doing anything for the moment, but most of them should be generally obedient. At least the ones with combative ability. (288) Lian: ((its more "Niet society does not match Autochtonian society... or any place else sane") (293) Niet: (Bah, Niet society's perfectly functional.) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why are we killing these guys in the first place?" (293) Niet: (Literally, it has to function perfectly.... It just looks spink enough to cause heart-attacks.) (322) Danizelle: ((Hey, danzi WARNED the eye they don't want Niet.)) (324) Ceylin: "We need him on our side. For now." (324) Ceylin: Ceylin does not seem pleased about this. (322) Danizelle: "Because it's faster than letting the fuckups on the walls deal with it. And I want my eggs intact." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Do I have to roooollll for this shit?)) (288) Lian: ((nah)) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sighs laboriously, then runs out into the battle and just starts swinging her swords around, cutting bitches' heads off at random. (288) Lian: (just be horribly brutally descriptive there's nothing big here) (293) Niet: "Hey, leave mine alone!" Niet calls out. (293) Niet: "And the cute ones are on our side!" (292) Lightning Without Thunder: BLOOD AND HEADS FLYING. (288) Lian: pretty much the incursion is repulsed the taint is still there at the outer walls though (322) Danizelle: "Lovely." (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning comes back covered in viscera. "That was fun." ** (322) Danizelle slithers languidly towards the walls, heading towards the cocoons, runing fingers over them as she checks them for viable life inside. ** (252) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, do you have the essense to dispel the taint?" she asked (288) Lian: The autocthonians are hacking into the things killing whats inside (322) Danizelle: "STOP NOW!" she barks violently, still glowing unholy green, not bothering to hide her true form. "Wait till they're done. I want to see if the taint's gone." (288) Lian: (Manipulation+performance) (322) Danizelle: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (8)Danzi's terrifyingly (app6) persuasive (322) Danizelle: ((10 successes)) (293) Niet: "Give me a few hours." (288) Lian: They back down at least the ones who can hear you (293) Niet: (Are any of the no-longer void tainted moeblobs being attacked?) (322) Danizelle: "Tell your Bretheren to stop. Now." (288) Lian: (being rounded up) (322) Danizelle: "Go back into your walls and wait. If my reborn ones need destroying I will do it myself. You lot take your blades and go inside." (293) Niet: "Ceycey, go get the ones that are soldiers and make sure they stay with us..." Niet still doesn't really want to move. (288) Lian: they seem to pause but look confused (324) Ceylin: "Hey! Stick right there or I'll rip your spines out." ** (252) Priceless Emerald sighs at the mess. ** (322) Danizelle: "Ok, let me put this a less civilized way. if you, and your companions do not cease killing my eggs now I'll tear out your hearts and devour them. You're killing your people. Now go." ** (322) Danizelle delivers her warning with all the calm of knowing that they just wsaw lightning and ceylin use the masses as hackey sacks. ** (288) Lian: they stop for now (322) Danizelle: "Go away, You'll know when you're needed again." (288) Lian: they keep their crossbows pointed at the eggs and the moefied ** (322) Danizelle counts surviving eggs, touching each one monitoring the bits within during the hours of their transformations. ** (324) Ceylin: (( Okay, I am on the verge of falling asleep in my chair. )) (292) Lightning Without Thunder: ))Me too.)) (288) Lian: ((ok we can see how they social it out you two can sleep I'll hit you with what happened after you passed out) ** (252) Priceless Emerald strides into their paths, "Friends, we have turned the tide of your battle, shattered an attack of what is obviously a large scale. I implore you, our methods may be strange, and my companions fearsome, but we will not harm you. That is not what we have come to do. We come to your as friends, potent aid against this potent threat!" ** (252) Priceless Emerald: she states in an impassioned speech to the masses. (288) Lian: (cha+Performance)) (324) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (324) Kel (exit): 03:48 (288) Lian: ((+2__ (252) Priceless Emerald: (since these eggs are valuable resources to our established plans for the autocthonians, may I apply the first Cecelyne? (292) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (292) Plaid (exit): 03:50 (288) Lian: ((sure)) (252) Priceless Emerald: (alright, I pour 10 personal into it) (252) Priceless Emerald: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (5) (252) Priceless Emerald: (.... what?) (252) Priceless Emerald: (ah well) (288) Lian: well at least they seem to have stopped any attacks though they are watching ** (322) Danizelle slithers through the cocoons, tending them like an overprotective mother, hissing at any troopers that look a bit too froggy. ** (252) Priceless Emerald: "Would you not like to have your friends and countrymen back? My companion's methods may quite possibly bring forth methods for this to be done for you! They may be scary, but progress can easily look scary, especially in a non-familiar form! I entreaty you!" she continues (252) Priceless Emerald: (+2 again?) (288) Lian: (yeah)) (252) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (4) (288) Lian: "They are hoards, they come from the Void City" (252) Priceless Emerald: "They are corrupted, they do not know better. Would you not want them purified of this taint?" she counters. (322) Danizelle: "Shhhhh, They're my eggs, and they're hatching soon." She leans down and presses her ear to the cocoon she's perched around. "This one first. he was least corrupted." She points at an officer and beckons him closer. (288) Lian: "it could be a trick" (322) Danizelle: "We could have killed you at our leisure. What's it going to hurt to see one up close?" (288) Lian: (you know your pools) (322) Danizelle: ((Bonus?)) (322) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,5,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (7) evil manipulator and beautiful freak (322) Danizelle: ((8 successes)) (288) Lian: They back off but keep watch (322) Danizelle: "Come here commander. They will want a reliable witness, not some half-addled recruit barely out of basic to report this. Do your duty and come here." (288) Lian: One of the older Autochonians walks over (322) Danizelle: "This one will break open sooner than the others. I suggest you take him and verify what i already know." (288) Lian: "which is?" ** (252) Priceless Emerald gives a silent prayer to the yozis that Danizelle will have done a better act to win them over than Niet ** (322) Danizelle: "let's just say his body is currently suffering a massive rejection of all of that badly-implanted crap in his body, as well as the cancer that was eating him." ** (322) Danizelle smiles slightly as the first thumping can be heard inside. she coils around the cocoon and uses her six arms and talons to tear open the top of the cocoon, and fishes out a very confused boy, no older than fifteen from the sludge within. She holds up and examined the confused and likely very frightened child. ** (322) Danizelle: "Why you people insist on putting soulsteel spikes in your foreheads is absolutely mystifying." (288) Lian: (the void people don't have soulgems) (322) Danizelle: ((She was more referring to the Autocthonians)) (288) Lian: "To keep our souls from falling into the void and rising as monsters" ** (322) Danizelle thrusts the boy forward. "He's yours. See what you can see." ** ** (322) Danizelle fishes around in the cocoon and pulls out what can only be the rather twisted remains of what once were mad void-cyberware. ** ** (252) Priceless Emerald begins whispering to Niet, "Can you do non-cute things for a time? so that we can achieve more cute things later?" she suggested ** (293) Niet: "No. What kind of sociopath do you think I am?" Niet seems horrified at Emerald's suggestion. (252) Priceless Emerald: "I mean, merely return these monstrosities to base human, like Danizelle has done." she whispered for clarification, "More cute than at base, but less than optiomal." (252) Priceless Emerald: (than they start out, but) (293) Niet: "That would be horrid." (293) Niet: "Danzi's just a sick freak that way." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Sometimes, dear Niet, one must do things that are distasteful to gain the trust of people who don't know better." she suggested (252) Priceless Emerald: still whispering, of course (288) Lian: the boy is dragged off by a group of soliders (322) Danizelle: "Well Commander? You going to do it? Or are you going to wait for the thousand confused to rise and come out of the shells? (293) Niet: "But Danzi's the one they're suspicious of." (293) Niet: "Mine got taken in right away." ** (322) Danizelle chuckles as the cocoons begin cracking and popping around her ** (293) Niet: Niet slowly pulls herself to her feet. (252) Priceless Emerald: (no they didn't, they weren't trusting them either) (293) Niet: (They were rounded up nonviolently. Danzi's were getting killed on sight.) ** (322) Danizelle relaxes, concentrates, and begins warping until all of her mutations are simply gone as the masses of void barbarians begin erupting from the cocoons, bereft of taint and metal, but also bereft of madness. ** (252) Priceless Emerald: "They don't fully trust them yet, I believe, if we can get them to integrate more smoothly, we can, ah, make larger amounts cute more easily later." (252) Priceless Emerald: she countered. (293) Niet: Niet ignores the obviously insane malefactor. (252) Priceless Emerald: still whispering (293) Niet: She begins walking unsteadily toward the commander. (293) Niet: "Should the bad tase zone be this close to your city?" (322) Danizelle: "It's cancer Niet. This is primordial cancer." (293) Niet: "That's what I said." (293) Niet: Niet looks at Danzi curiously. (322) Danizelle: "You're thinking the wrong way. this bad taste zone as you call it is more infectious than the wyld. It's a disease. It's more akin to what I do with genesis than what you build with your magitech." (288) Lian: "We've been undersiege for the last season attacks by the void cities" (322) Danizelle: "Corral the ones coming out and keep them from escaping. niet, they're mine. No shaping them without my permission." (288) Lian: (Aren't being attacked now, have been alpt in the past) (293) Niet: Niet's pretty much half dead at this point. (293) Niet: "And what I meant is that shouldn't a city be built really far away from the diseased land?" (293) Niet: "If it's constantly encroaching, and there's no way to stop it, they should move, shouldn't they?" ** (322) Danizelle purrs like a smug cat as more cocoons begin breaking open and confused, but whole humans begin escaping their short prisons. ** (293) Niet: "And if there is a way to stop it or slow it down, then they'd use everything they have to keep it away from the city." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe they can't? it seems a bit cramped in here, doesn't it?" she asked Niet. (322) Danizelle: "Niet, look up. There's no sky here. We're in a giant enclosed chamber." (293) Niet: "Right." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Though, the latter is a good concern (293) Niet: "We're in Autocthon." (252) Priceless Emerald: " she admitted. (293) Niet: "And do you think that every empty space is already full?" (293) Niet: She turns back to the commander. "Has it ever been this bad before?" (288) Lian: "no" (322) Danizelle: "Niet would a modification of a reality engine do any damage to the crud here do you think? I can think of a few ways, namely a variant on the sessaljae theme." (252) Priceless Emerald: "I could temporarily wipe out the taint area, but it would drastically alter it until Niet could shape it back into part of Autocthon again." she stated, with emphasis on the 'back to authocthon' part for Niet. (293) Niet: "Maybe." (322) Danizelle: "As they come out of the shells, commander, I suggest herding them, get them water and food. I have no idea if they will even have their sanity, but their bodies are whole, and their minds very likely ready to learn." (252) Priceless Emerald: "That is, if niet cannot just shape it away on her own." she stated (322) Danizelle: "Do not give her ideas." (252) Priceless Emerald: "I am unsure as to my ability to do as I suggest and not put ours Mistress Cecelyne at risk." she whispered to Danizelle (293) Niet: "I can, probably." (322) Danizelle: 'Let Niet try her tricks. I shit you not you start bringing her here than bringing autocthon's lands back online she's going to go through the fucking roof. this is where we do right by those we serve, even when they will not approve." (322) Danizelle: "No bringing Cecelyne here unless you want to kickstart somethinng bad for all. (252) Priceless Emerald: "I mean, the charm lets me turn land into part of cecelyne's desert." she clarified in whispers. "And honestly, I'm more worried about our mistress getting this disease than the backlash from the locals." (322) Danizelle: "That's another concern. If we loose this infection... no telling what form it will atake in any of the others and I, for one do not relish the chance to face a neverborn crapshoot. That's what the Engine of Extinction is. It's the dying part of a primordial calling to push him all the way, ans slip straight into a new tomb-monster. the Engine of Extrinction." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Yeah." she turned to Niet, "Niet? would you make one of our masters 'cute' without their permission?" she whispered. (322) Danizelle: "She won't answer that question." (322) Danizelle: "The answer's too obvious in her mind, like answering a child asking if they will ever fall up. (252) Priceless Emerald: she turned to whisper to Danizelle, "Then how do you reccomend we convince her to conform to Autocthon's nature?" (322) Danizelle: "We undo whatever damage she does in order to gain the favor of the people here. Niet's incapable of comprehension of the fallability of her aesthetic philosophy. You can't stop her, and quite bluntly she's too valuable to kill. So with niet, the watchword is Damage Control" (293) Niet: Niet continues to watch the others talk about her like she isn't there. (252) Priceless Emerald: (WHISPER!) (252) Priceless Emerald: (AWARENESS ROLL TO HEAR!) (322) Danizelle: ((Danzi is not saying anything she hasn't said to Niet's face. old argument. Niet's well aware of Danzi's dementia, so Danzi's not bothering to be quiet.)) (293) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,7,7,5,1 = (6) (293) Niet: Niet continues to watch the others talk about her like she isn't there. ** (252) Priceless Emerald turns away, back to Niet, "Niet, again, would you make one of our masters ** (252) Priceless Emerald: 'cute' without their permission?" ** (322) Danizelle points at Niet. "She hears every word, I'm willing to bet she's lamenting my horrible delusional state, but this is an old argument with me and her. Mostly it boils down to she does not communicate well with anyone who's thoughts she has reshaped to conform to hers, and she does not see fit to allow me an opportunity to get results my way. Old argument, and we'll probably dance around it till creation dies." ** (293) Niet: "I don't mind results. Making things uncute is inhumane." (252) Priceless Emerald: "Alright, do you want either our bosses or autocthon killing you for doing it? wouldn't that be... uncute?" she asked again, whispering (322) Danizelle: "Niet, sometimes, to do what must be done, horrible sacrifices must be made. I will shoulder the burden of aesthetic horror sacrifices, so you do not have to if you don't interfere with me. But I know you cannot compromise." (293) Niet: "If the maker were something else, he'd be bound to be that thing, and that thing wouldn't hate its own existence." (293) Niet: "And our bosses would want to change or damage him more." Both are said very quietly. (322) Danizelle: "So follow my logic here Niet. In order to pursue what we need to do, we need to neglect to fill in the bosses on what we do here. No sense being punished for helping everyone." ** (252) Priceless Emerald turned, and looked at Danizelle, completely ahast ** (322) Danizelle: "Oh get over it. I'm a fiend, this kind of shit's what i'm supposed to do." (293) Niet: "When we fix the Maker, he'll be better. He'll realize his mistakes. He'll beg for forgiveness at the feet of his king... Who we should probably talk to beforehand... And he'll give us access to his charms." (322) Danizelle: "No. (293) Niet: (That's mostly because the ED fails at planning though.) (322) Danizelle: "No talking to malfeas beforehand." (252) Priceless Emerald: "What you speak of is blasphemy!" she told Danizelle (322) Danizelle: "We get results or we don't tell the tale. no middle ground, got it?" (293) Niet: "Duh." (252) Priceless Emerald: "If our masters wish to strike us down for daring to do this thing, that is their right, it is not our place to question or defy it." (293) Niet: "Remember my argument on the cutest being existent." ** (322) Danizelle reaches over and grabs the malefactor pulling her close without actually being overtly threatening. ** (322) Danizelle: "Listen to me very... very... carefully." (322) Danizelle: "If we were merely to be mindlessly obediant and servile things with no initiative, will or capacity to defy we would be Akuma, nothing more." (322) Danizelle: "We were given free will for thwo main reasons. One, so we could not be ordered to quit the field. We can ignore that order." (293) Niet: "She Who Lives in Her Name doesn't want to know things sometimes... Well she does... But she doesn't want to have to act on that knowledge, which she would if she did know it." (293) Niet: "But..." (293) Niet: Niet frowns. (322) Danizelle: "Two, we were given free will so we could take independant action to further the reclamation even when one of the masters' personal agendas flies against it." (293) Niet: "It'll be harder to fix this if I can't summon oversouls." (322) Danizelle: "Yes, we might be punished, but if you're too much of a limp-wristed coward to shoot for the big score, GO HOME!" (322) Danizelle: "Oversouls would go batfuck crazy ripping this place apart and you know it." (293) Niet: "Not all of them." (293) Niet: "Many could help." (252) Priceless Emerald: "I understand these things, and will continue, but to outright keep them out of the loop..." she sounds like that is the big issue. (288) Lian: (Benezet!) (293) Niet: (That was the one I was thinking of actually...) (322) Danizelle: "Many could, but all would report to their masters, and It'd take a weird yozi to forgive us this one." (293) Niet: "You can just brainwash us all into doing it, so it'd be your fault, and only the ED could punish you?" (252) Priceless Emerald: "Also, by your argument, we have little reason to not tell them, with our ability to defy their direct will." she told Danizelle (293) Niet: "Malfeas Smash" (322) Danizelle: "Priceless Emerald, Niet, let me share a piece of wisdom my mother parted with when I was a child. It's not a crime if you DON'T GET CAUGHT!" (293) Niet: Niet mimes crushing a little bug. (293) Niet: "I'm agreeing, which is why we blame it all on you." (288) Lian: ((Being caught is actually a crime in the Realm) (322) Danizelle: "That option is on the table niet. But let's save it for if we need it? I KNOW damn well I can slither around a lot more shit than you can but let's not USE that card unless we NEED that card." (252) Priceless Emerald: "They can't exactly just get straight here from Malfeas." she told Niet. "If we only tell them in prayers, that will give them time to convene on this development and realize that yes, it helps the reclamation to get him on our side." she told them (293) Niet: "..." (293) Niet: Niet whispers xomething very quietly to Danizelle. (322) Danizelle: "Reclamation win, or malfeas and the others get the satisfaction of dismantling their little brother? Which is a bigger win?" (293) Niet: She pauses, thinks it over, and whispers something else. (252) Priceless Emerald: "Whichever gets them out sooner, which the major players want more than direct revenge." she stated. (322) Danizelle: "In theory. Here's the issue. If we tell them we do anything to help here, we're traitors even if it gives them a key out. So no one needs to fucking know where we found the fucking keys, got it?" (288) Lian: ((You should have taken Emerald to Halta first so she could explode) ** (322) Danizelle looks right at emerald ** (252) Priceless Emerald: "Three weeks." she stated. (322) Danizelle: "No. This is off the cecelyne spy network or I stop here. This does not come to Cecelyne's awareness, PERIOD. You will not do anything to invite the wrath of the yozis on my head, lightning's, ceylin's or niet's. This is not negotiable." (293) Niet: "Until we finish this." (293) Niet: Niet nods. (293) Niet: "We carefully report it if we're successful." (322) Danizelle: "And now my dear you are going to consider very carefully where your loyalties lie. to the reclamation and the coven, or to the whims of the yozis. Choose wisely because there's nothing that will report what I'll do if you say no to me here. and Niet will help me because she's more terrified of what they'll do to her in a rage than I am. I am not the Golden child of Malfeas. i am the lying murdering bitch who will feed you feet first to a soulgrinder if you cross me, and put us at risk when there is no need." (293) Niet: "We've been the most successful so far for a reason." (293) Niet: (Dumb luck!) (322) Danizelle: ((YEP!)) ** (252) Priceless Emerald frowns, mouth twisting distastefully. "Very well." she spat out, "But after this is over, success or no, I am giving a FULL report on everything." ** (293) Niet: (That and picking... Idiots who failed at there life-goals doesn't engender one toward success.) (293) Niet: Niet nods to Danzi. (322) Danizelle: "No you are not, my dear, or you're not walking aeway from this location alive. Either you agree to protect our secrets, and not invite the wrath of the yozis on our heads, or you will regrettably have been lost in the fighting with the buzzsaw men. I'll sing you a beautiful elegy. (293) Niet: "No." (293) Niet: "We'll fix her." (293) Niet: "Both of us are good at that sort of thing." (322) Danizelle: "there's your options, you agree to join the coven fully and protect us and recieve our protection in turn, we let niet play with your brain, or I mulch you for your lovely personal sandstorm. there is only one correct answer here. You better get it right." (322) Danizelle: "And don't think flying will save you. I can fly at will. As Can every member of the coven." (293) Niet: "Don't worry! I'll make sure you're really cute." Niet grins helpfully. (252) Priceless Emerald: "What reason, after The Maker has freed our masters or is working to do so, do we have to lie to them about helping him to subvert him?" she asked (322) Danizelle: "I'm not asking you to lie. i'm asking you to keep your fucking mouth shut. i'll lie. that way when they see through the bullshit, you can all rightly blame the fiend." (293) Niet: "We tell the truth when we've gotten them on the same page." (293) Niet: "If we don't, we don't say anything." (322) Danizelle: "Exactly." (252) Priceless Emerald: "As I said, after this is done." she replied (293) Niet: "Danzi takes credit." (293) Niet: "Only the Dragon will punish a fiend." ** (322) Danizelle holds out her hand. "But until this conflict ends and the masters are freed, not a breath of anything the yozis disagree with shall issue your lips to them. We must be ready to serve them even against their will. You must be willing to abide until we've won." ** (322) Danizelle: "Leave the fucking lies to me. you all suck at them anyway." (252) Priceless Emerald: She sighed, taking the hand, "Very well, damn you." (293) Niet: "Do not. I've lied to you in the past and you still haven't caught me!" Niet sticks her tongue out at Danzi. ** (322) Danizelle sanctifies the oath, binding priceless emerald to the coven. ** (322) Danizelle: "Niet, you've never lied to me about anything I've CARED about." (252) Priceless Emerald: "I will want an addition oath in return, for when we handle my part of our earlier deal, most especially from Niet." (293) Niet: "Think on the second part of that statement." (293) Niet: Niet smiles cheerfully. (322) Danizelle: "Asking for niet's help is a solid trail to tears. what is it you want?" (252) Priceless Emerald: "I want her to swear an oath to follow my wishes and ideas when explicitly stated, when handling my part of our earlier deal." (322) Danizelle: "She will without such. (322) Danizelle: "Niet follows her deals to the letter. Binding you both to it will disallow you from later explaining your intent." (252) Priceless Emerald: "She'll not render people into maids and the like?" (322) Danizelle: "That's why Niet warned you to think about what you ask." (293) Niet: "I've never promised not to do that." (293) Niet: (She was talking to Danzi. Trying to imply that Danzi's wrong about Niet being that honest.... of course I believe that's a lie.) (322) Danizelle: "Niet's USUALLY good about not altering other covenmates' toys dear. You simply need to give those you do not want altered a specific symbol. show it to Niet hthe mark that makes them yours." (322) Danizelle: "And if she breaks the rule take away her candy. I believe Cecelyne's gifts allow for such blandishments." (252) Priceless Emerald: "I more mean that shapings like hers, to my enemies, instead of, say, brutal murders or mindfuckery, would set off alarms throughout the guild and possibly compromize what I seek to do." (293) Niet: "How?" (322) Danizelle: "Niet it ddoes not matter. Denandsor is by and large your territorial playpen. we respect that. The Guild is Emerald's playpen. You will respect that. Agreed?" (252) Priceless Emerald: "It is more likely that an aging businessman will change his mind or be murdered, than him suddenly become a female maid. People will see this as odd, and be on guard." (322) Danizelle: "We've bound her by force, there's no harm in showing her that much generosity." (293) Niet: Niet considers for a few moments. (293) Niet: "Danzi..." (322) Danizelle: "what?" (293) Niet: Niet wisely avoids mentioning any kind of hypocrisy here. "Nothing." (293) Niet: "But I'm not going to agree to ignore the whole guild. It's a Creation spawning empire." (252) Priceless Emerald: "At least not mess with it directly, dear?" she suggested (322) Danizelle: "i suggest you target the aspects of the guild who refuse Emerald's wise and generous leadership, and limit yourself to those elements." (293) Niet: "Naturally." (252) Priceless Emerald: "And you'll be helping me grab more, and more of it." she told her (322) Danizelle: "But the shaping needs to be a tool unused... mostly. It's excellent for object lessons, but not so much as a hammer to swing." (293) Niet: Niet ignores that last statement. (252) Priceless Emerald: "This is a situation that calls for words and subtle knives, not goremauls and essence cannons." (322) Danizelle: "I will show you just how to used shaping to make normal uncute humans fall over themselves to do your bidding if you promise to restrain yourself." (293) Niet: "I know the meaning of subtlety." Niet notes. (322) Danizelle: "Would you like to learn a few applications for it?" (252) Priceless Emerald: "We can put aside this discussion for later, I believe, we have other matters to attend to." (322) Danizelle: "I was hoping that the locals would have analyzed the boy buy now. we should probably go back to speaking the local lingo." (293) Niet: "Teach me the language." (293) Niet: (And end here?) (322) Danizelle: "I'd have to fully internalize it to do that." (252) Priceless Emerald: (sure, I think) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights